Before I Fall
by Bydubu
Summary: Taehyung menjawab susah payah, matanya tertutup rapat. Tahu benar Jimin tak akan berhenti sampai Taehyung benar-benar hancur sehingga Jimin bisa memperbaiki Taehyung kembali dengan tangannya sendiri. Menjadi bajingan lalu berlagak bagai pahlawan. Dasar setan. BTS Fanfiction / VMin / HAPPY READING!


**WARNING! BOY x BOY!**

 **VMIN or MINV**

 **Enjoy! Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Jika matamu jelek, duduk di depan, dasar tolol.'**_

Jimin melirik layar ponselnya di atas meja yang mendadak menyala, sebuah pesan masuk dari manusia kurang kerjaan yang bokongnya duduk di samping bangku Jimin. Lewat ekor matanya, Jimin menatap Taehyung sekilas, merutukinya sebagai manusia paling kurang kerjaan sambil membalas pesan Taehyung di bawah meja.

' _ **Kacamataku tertinggal karena aku kesiangan. Jangan banyak komentar, kau tak akan meminjami matamu juga, kan? Belajar yang benar, sana.'**_

Di depan kelas, guru sejarah seperti biasa tengah menggambar peta konsep dengan spidol warna-warni sambil menjelaskan dari timur hingga barat. Jimin yakin mulutnya akan berbusa jika terus berceloteh tanpa jeda tentang dunia. Tangan Jimin kembali bergerak menyalin ucapan gurunya—setelah disaring intinya, tentu saja.

Telinganya dapat mendengar kekehan pelan yang tertahan dari bangku Taehyung. Tanpa niatan menoleh dan melihat wajah Taehyung, Jimin kembali mendapati layar ponselnya yang menyala di bawah meja.

' _ **Tahu saja, hehe. Mataku juga sedang jelek, masalahnya. Rasanya ingin bolos kelas saja.'**_

Jimin menatap layar ponselnya lama, pada akhirnya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Taehyung dengan mata sembab yang memerah, nampak luar biasa lelah. Kening Jimin mengerut bingung. Mendapati Taehyung dengan kondisi kacau jika tidak sedang bersama alkohol adalah hal yang sangat jarang, sebab Taehyung selalu saja tertawa dan tertawa lalu tertawa lagi.

Gigi Jimin beradu, menimbulkan suara gerit pelan. Taehyung pasti menangis semalaman suntuk. Sekali menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, Jimin mengangkat tangannya ke udara untuk meminta perhatian dari gurunya yang tengah berbicara. "Izin meninggalkan kelas, aku harus ke belakang."

Mendapat jawaban anggukan dari sang guru, Jimin segera membawa langkahnya keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Jemarinya mengetik sebuah pesan sambil berjalan cepat menuju atap sekolah yang sepi di jam pelajaran seperti ini.

' _ **Tae, aku tunggu di atap sekolah. Cepat.'**_

Maka Taehyung buru-buru meminta izin pada gurunya, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari seisi kelas karena Taehyung meminta dengan suara beratnya yang serak seakan siap hancur andaikata seseorang menyinggungnya barang hanya sedikit. Langkah sempoyongan membawanya keluar kelas, matanya sudah menggenang namun berkali-kali lengannya dengan kasar mengusap air mata yang akan tumpah.

Napas Taehyung terengah ketika sampai di atap sekolah. Dirinya langsung menemukan sosok Jimin yang memunggunginya lengkap dengan asap rokok mengepul di sekitarnya. Kakinya mengambil langkah gemetar, memeluk Jimin dari belakang kemudian menumpahkan air matanya sambil berteriak tanpa ragu. Jimin diam saja, sejak awal dirinya tahu jika memang hanya ini yang Taehyung butuhkan. Menangis lepas tanpa menahannya.

"Soal Jungkook lagi, _hm_?" Jimin membuang batang rokok dari sela bibirnya, menginjaknya beberapa saat untuk mematikan pangkalnya yang menyala dan mengeluarkan asap tipis. Dirinya perlahan melepaskan tangan Taehyung di pinggangnya, berbalik untuk menatap lamat-lamat Taehyung yang terisak. "Cemburu pada adik kelasmu itu?"

"Jungkook berkencan dengan teman sekelasnya." Kalimat Taehyung menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, tanpa terbendung setitik kesedihan kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. Jemarinya meremas kain seragam pada kedua lengan Jimin, mencari topangan sebab lututnya sendiri terlalu lemas menghadapi kenyataannya. "Aku ingin cemburu, tapi Jungkook suka perempuan. Aku laki-laki."

Jimin akan tertawa terbahak-bahak jika Taehyung tidak sungguhan menyerpih seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, dari nadanya saja Taehyung sudah terdengar seperti merajuk, layaknya anak perempuan yang ditinggal selingkuh oleh pasangan sehidup sepingsan sesekarat sematinya. "Kau saja yang jadi perempuan kalau begitu, Tae." Jimin mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung, namun segera ditepis dengan mata membulat juga rahang yang menegas.

"Kau sampah!" Taehyung menyalak, tinjunya berhenti tepat di depan rahang Jimin. Lantas tangan Taehyung beralih pada leher Jimin, mengelusnya perlahan sebelum turun dan melepas kancing kemeja Jimin satu per satu dengan gerakan lamban yang mendebarkan. "Jungkook itu manis seperti gula-gula, lucu seperti kelinci. Aku hanya ingin mendominasinya ... _seperti ini_."

Jimin hanya terkekeh mendapati Taehyung yang semakin merapatkan tubuh padanya. Lantas dengan kurang ajar, mendorong tubuhnya sehingga Jimin terjatuh dengan punggung yang beradu kencang dengan pijakan beton di bawahnya. Jimin meringis kesakitan, hampir menendang tubuh Taehyung di atasnya supaya jatuh dari atap sekolah dan mati.

Tangan besar Taehyung menggerayangi tubuhnya, memberikan perasaan aneh yang memacu adrenalin Jimin. Yang dapat Jimin dengar hanyalah sisa isakan Taehyung yang terputus-putus dan tidak jelas ketika temannya itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jimin. Dengan santai, Jimin menggunakan lengannya untuk bantalan kepala, memberikan Taehyung kekuasaan penuh untuk melakukan apa saja.

"Hei, jika ada yang memergoki, aku akan bicara pada kesiswaan jika kau yang memerkosaku. Peduli setan." Jimin melemparkan tawa terhibur ketika sadar seluruh kancing segaramnya telah dilepas dan sabuknya juga sudah dilempar jauh. Matanya melirik Taehyung yang melepas dasinya dalam satu tarikan cepat. "Kau menyeramkan, Tae, seharusnya kau dikebiri saja."

Kepala Taehyung turun untuk menjilat telinga Jimin, mengigit cupingnya demi mendengar lenguhan protes juga umpatan kesal Jimin yang terengah. "Kau yang dulu memerkosaku duluan, kau yang seharusnya dikebiri. Jangan sok suci, Setan." Berbeda dengan kalimatnya yang kasar, Taehyung mengecup lembut puncak hidung Jimin. Tangannya mengelus sebelah pipi Jimin perlahan.

"Mendadak hati-hati. Bajingan, _oke_ , apa maumu? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu ' _Hyung'_ atau ' _Oppa'_ atau bagaimana?"

Taehyung menggunakan dasinya untuk menutup mata Jimin, berbisik lembut pada Jimin, "Panggil aku ' _Hyung'_ , kesayanganku."

Selanjutnya Taehyung mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Jimin, mendapat rengekan tertahan dari Jimin yang kaget karena matanya tertutup dan tidak tahu sama sekali pada apa yang akan Taehyung lakukan selanjutnya. Taehyung melumat bibirnya lama dan hati-hati, tangannya tak mau diam dan mengangkat kemeja Jimin untuk menyentuh kulit Jimin dengan benar.

Tangan Jimin beralih untuk memegangi rahang Taehyung, menjaganya sedekat mungkin dengannya. Maka ketika Taehyung menekan dagunya lebih kuat, Jimin tahu dirinya harus segera membuka mulutnya. Napas Jimin habis, dengan tergesa menarik napas ambradul dan melepas ciumannya. Tangan Taehyung mulai bermain di bawah sana, dan itu bukan hal bagus untuk menjaga napasnya tetap beraturan.

Dan Taehyung menciumnya lagi, lebih dalam. Mengecap lidah Jimin yang masih terasa seperti nikotin. Lidah Taehyung berhenti dengan mulut Jimin, membuat jalan baru di sepanjang leher Jimin yang bersih dan wangi, menggigitinya senang sambil terus terkekeh. "Hei, bibirmu diam saja dari tadi. Kau _oke_?"

Jari kaki Jimin menekuk gusar, tangan Taehyung tak bisa diam di bawah sana. Justru sudah seenaknya menyelip ke dalam celana seragamnya. Jimin menarik napas berantakan dan menjawab, "A-aku _oke_ , _Hyung_ —astaga ..." Sekuat tenaga, Jimin memeluk tubuh di atasnya dan membalik posisi. Bibirnya mengukir senyum, walau tak ada yang bisa dilihatnya sekarang. Jimin meraba lengan di bawahnya, menuntun jemari itu untuk kembali bekerja dengan genital Jimin.

"Benarkah?"

Jimin menunduk, menciumi setiap inchi wajah Taehyung sebelum akhirnya dapat memerangkap bibirnya, kembali mengaitkan lidah satu sama lain. Napas Jimin terengah, begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Dengan suaranya yang berat dan nyaris hancur sekon itu juga, Jimin berbisik, "Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu."

Sebab sejak awal mereka memang tidak menjalin hubungan yang mengikat perasaan satu sama lain. Tak pernah mengharapkan balasan perasaan sekecil apa pun karena yang Taehyung inginkan bukanlah Jimin, begitu pula dengan Jimin yang tidak menginginkan Taehyung sama sekali. Berkali-kali mereka memeluk satu sama lain, mencium satu sama lain, menyayangi satu sama lain, namun yang ada di kepala mereka hanyalah cinta mereka masing-masing.

Taehyung tanpa diminta, terkadang akan menutup mata Jimin. Membiarkan temannya itu berimajinasi liar dengan membayangkan Taehyung sebagai Yoongi, senior mereka yang tak akan pernah tahu sebesar apa perasaan Jimin untuknya. Sepenuh hati memberi respons setiap kali Jimin memanggilnya dengan nama lain yang bukan namanya.

Lalu Jimin juga akan diam saja ketika Taehyung menangis dan hancur di depan matanya, kemudian bergerak liar seolah Jimin adalah Jungkook. Bagaimana pola sikap Taehyung yang mendadak berubah menjadi kelewat lembut sebab di mata Taehyung yang sedang berada di dalam rengkuhannya adalah Jungkook, bukan Jimin.

Sejak awal permainan mereka, dengan seutuh keping kesadaran mereka paham bahwa tak akan pernah ada spasi bagi mereka untuk dicintai. Dengan pemahaman ini, baik Jimin maupun Taehyung tak akan berharap lebih.

Sesederhana itu. Sebusuk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terbangun karena dingin yang terlalu menusuk kulit hingga persendiannya. Tangannya bergerak malas ke atas nakas untuk meraih _controller_ pendingin ruangan yang masih menyala, segera mematikannya sebelum mati membeku. Dirinya berbaring di sudut terjauh ranjangnya, namun kulit punggungnya masih bersentuhan dengan hangatnya kulit punggung Taehyung yang masih tertidur di sampingnya.

Lampunya Jimin biarkan mati, hanya cahaya dari luar jendelanya yang memberi sedikit pencahayaan remang. Jimin menarik napasnya pelan, lalu mengembuskannya. Mengingat kejadian di mana kemarin mereka membolos hingga jam pelajaran habis dan kembali ke kelas yang sudah kosong untuk mengambil ransel mereka, sebelum akhirnya cepat-cepat mengejar bus terakhir menuju kediaman Jimin. Yang Jimin lakukan hanya tersenyum pada orangtuanya sambil berdalih ada sebuah pekerjaan kelompok yang harus segera diselesaikan, jadi Taehyung akan menginap.

Mereka melewatkan makan malam, menggantinya dengan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Taehyung membungkam setiap desah frustasi Jimin ketika dirinya bergerak tidak sesuai dengan kemauan Jimin, berlajar sedikit demi sedikit untuk lebih memahami Jimin. Pandangannya yang sayu dan nyaris kosong, Taehyung yakin yang Jimin lihat bukanlah wajahnya, namun wajah Min Yoongi.

Jimin beberapa kali bercerita pada Taehyung tentang sosok Yoongi yang dicintainya hingga bodoh. Kelakuannya dingin namun manis sekali, katanya. Jimin berada di klub musik bersama Yoongi, sebetulnya beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Yoongi yang bermain piano sebagai pengiring suara Jimin yang indah. Perasaan Jimin hanya terpendam jauh di dalam benaknya, selalu tertahan di ujung lidahnya yang berakhir sebagai bungkam di setiap penghujung hari.

Seusai permainan imajinasi mereka, ketika mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus bergerak dan menahan suara, Jimin memeluk tubuh Taehyung di atasnya. Erat. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan kain yang menutup matanya terlihat semakin basah sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ini tahun terakhir Yoongi- _hyung_ , tahun depan kelulusannya." Jimin berucap pelan, membiarkan Taehyung membuka ikatan kain yang menutup matanya. Lantas mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang baru masuk. "Aku akan segera kehilangannya." Tangan Jimin terulur untuk meraih tengkuk Taehyung, mencumbunya sekali lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum begitu tampan. "Sudah, Jim, beristirahatlah."

Dengan Taehyung yang mematikan lampu terakhir di kamar Jimin, maka keduanya berakhir menutup mata dengan posisi saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Dengan spasi yang berjauhan, walau pada akhirnya sedikit bagian kulit mereka akan bersentuhan.

Kembali dari bayangannya tentang dirinya dan Taehyung beberapa jam yang lalu, Jimin berniat untuk memaksakan matanya tertutup dan kembali tertidur. Namun usahanya berbuah nihil, di kepalanya terisi penuh tentang semester yang harus dilaluinya tanpa Yoongi. Jimin bahkan berpikir untuk mengambil studi lanjutan yang sama dengan Yoongi nantinya. Tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari, Jimin tersenyum. Menertawai rasanya yang terlampau bodoh dan mengkhawatirkan.

Jimin menutup matanya cepat-cepat ketika ponsel Taehyung mendadak berdering menandakan alarm yang telah Taehyung pasang sebelumnya, padahal ini masih terlalu awal untuk bangun. Tidak begitu lama semenjak nada pertama dari ponselnya, Taehyung langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya disertai erangan malas. Mematikan dering ponselnya yang memecah keheningan malam.

Jimin masih menutup matanya, berpura-pura masih terlalu curam di bawah mimpinya. Taehyung terdengar memunguti pakaian seragamnya pada ubin dingin di bawah ranjang dan memakainya dengan terburu.

Perlahan, Jimin memilih untuk membuka matanya dan menyalakan lampu di meja nakas. Jimin masih berbaring, menarik naik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Taehyung berdengung, merasa sedikit bersalah jika memang Jimin terbangun karena ulahnya yang mungkin terlalu berisik dan mengganggu tidur Jimin. "Tiga?" Taehyung duduk di tepi ranjang yang masih ditiduri Jimin, menggunakan kaus kakinya tanpa balas menatap Jimin. "Aku akan pulang ke rumah sekarang. Nampaknya kita benar-benar kehilangan kendali beberapa waktu lalu," ucapnya, disusul kekehan setengah hati.

Kaki Jimin bergerak, mengapit pinggang Taehyung yang masih terduduk. "Gunakan sopan santunmu dan berpamitanlah pada orangtuaku, enak saja kau datang dengan sopan dan pulang seenaknya." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, Taehyung tidak beranjak dari posisinya sama sekali. " _Hyung_ , besok Sabtu, artinya itu hari libur. Kau bisa menghabiskan sarapan di sini besok pagi lalu membersihkan badan dengan benar—akan kupinjami bajuku. Dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang," tukas Jimin, melembutkan suaranya dan memanggil Taehyung dengan panggilan yang selalu diharapkan Taehyung agar suatu saat nanti bisa Jungkook ucapkan untuknya.

Belum sempat berpikir, atau mungkin terlalu malas untuk berpikir, Taehyung segera naik ke atas ranjang Jimin dan menduduki perutnya. Kepalanya menunduk, mempertemukan dahi mereka hingga hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan. "Kau ingat bagaimana kesepakatannya, _hm_?"

Napas hangat Taehyung menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut, menjadikan Jimin merasa begitu terhibur tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dirinya tersenyum. "Aku bisa memilikimu, kecuali perasaanmu. Kau juga bisa memilikiku, kecuali perasaanku." Jemari Jimin menyelip masuk ke dalam seragam Taehyung yang baru dipakainya, mengelus pelan punggung Taehyung dan menikmati persekon sebelum Taehyung menutup matanya. Membenturkan bibir keduanya disertai suara kecipak basah ketika Taehyung memiringkan wajahnya dan membiarkan lidah Jimin menguasai rongga mulutnya. "Kita bisa mendapatkan semuanya, kecuali perasaan masing-masing. Benar, Tae?"

Taehyung tertawa, pelan. Entah tawa mencemooh, entah tawa penuh racun kesakitan. Kepalanya mengangguk, memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Jimin yang sebetulnya tak perlu lagi diberi respons sebab keduanya paham betul, selalu mengulang janji mereka setiap hari.

Tangan Taehyung terulur, mematikan kembali lampu di meja nakas sebelum akhirnya membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di samping Jimin. Memunggunginya. "Jim," panggilnya, tidak benar-benar berharap Jimin akan menjawab. Tapi Taehyung tahu, Jimin masih terjaga dan pasti akan menjawabnya. Setelah mendapat dengungan tanya dari Jimin, Taehyung melanjutkan, "Jika suatu saat aku mendapatkan Jungkook atau kau mendapatkan Yoongi, bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita?"

Gelak tawa Jimin mengudara, terdengar terlampau keras di malam yang sepi. "Kau bermimpi, Tae, kau bilang Jungkook suka perempuan." Jimin membetulkan posisi bantal di bawah kepalanya, tidur menyamping senyaman mungkin, sejauh mungkin dari sisi Taehyung. "Kita ambil saja kemungkinan yang sedikit lebih rasional. Jika aku mendapatkan Yoongi- _hyung_ ," ralatnya. Jimin mendengung, berpikir sejenak dan memberi jeda. Kemudian berkata, "Berarti kita akan berteman seperti biasa lagi."

"Maksudmu sekarang kita berteman dengan tidak biasa?" Taehyung mengukir senyum miring. "Kau manusia aneh, Bung." Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Taehyung hanya akan menertawai pilihan konyol mereka. Berlagak tidak setuju dan mencemooh, padahal Taehyung juga yang terkadang terlalu menjunjung tinggi pilihan gila yang mereka buat. Seperti ketika Jimin kembali dari ruang klub musik dengan wajah suram, Taehyung tanpa diminta akan menghibur Jimin. Walau akhirnya selalu sama. Jika tidak Taehyung yang di bawah, maka Jimin yang di bawah.

"Aku juga ingin berteman seperti biasa denganmu," gumam Jimin. "Tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menjadi temanku. Aku tidak bisa meniduri temanku secara sembarangan, _sih_. Kau tahu? Aku ingin menjagamu juga."

Taehyung menjawab dengan tawa. "Berlagak. Jangan berani berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang kau lakukan." Mereka tidur dengan posisi saling memunggungi namun berbincang seolah ini waktu yang normal digunakan untuk berceloteh panjang lebar. "Kau boleh berlagak setelah kau menjadi sahabat yang benar untukku. Membelikanku komik edisi terbaru atau memberiku makanan gratis untuk sebulan, misalnya?"

"Kau terlalu banyak keinginan, susah menjadi sahabatmu, Tae." Jimin tergelak, luar biasa terhibur dengan pembicaraan tidak jelas ini. "Omong-omong, aku benci ketika kau menangis hingga kacau."

" _Hm_?"

Jimin menghela napasnya. "Jangan menangis seperti bocah lagi, Keparat, kau merepotkan dan terlihat seperti orang sakit. Aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir. Orang bodoh dengan pemikiran _absurd_ sepertimu mungkin saja bunuh diri. Jika kau bunuh diri dan mati, siapa yang harus kutiduri ketika aku merindukan Yoongi- _hyung_?" Kemudian setelah itu tak ada sahutan lagi dari Taehyung, yang ada hanyalah dengkuran halus. Jimin hanya dapat tersenyum memaklumi. Sikap kekanakan Taehyung terkadang—tidak benar-benar sering—membuatnya memekik gemas karena demi Tuhan, Jungkook yang normal itu hanya tidak tahu seberapa baiknya sosok Taehyung. "Malah tidur, kau sialan."

Jimin hanya tidak tahu, Taehyung tidak benar-benar tertidur. Taehyung tidak ingin mendengar dengan benar kalimat Jimin yang sejujurnya menghangatkan hatinya, sedikit. Sudah terbiasa, terlampau paham, di balik ungkapan penuh maki dan juga asal-asalan dari bibir Jimin, tersimpan ketulusan yang Taehyung ingin selalu tepis sejauh mungkin.

Taehyung mencintai Jungkook. Dan Jimin mencintai Yoongi. Begitulah poros dunia mereka berputar. Baik Taehyung maupun Jimin tak akan pernah mencoba untuk mengubahnya. Meniti sakit setiap hari dan membaginya demi bertahan walau topangannya melemah setiap saat. Saling berbagi ketika sakit terlampau menyiksa, saling melindungi ketika semua hal berjalan seolah enggan mengikuti kehendak diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung dan Jungkook berasal dari SMP yang sama, keduanya tidak benar-benar saling mengenal satu sama lain sebab yang Taehyung lakukan hanyalah memandangi Jungkook yang merupakan adik kelasnya hingga hari kelulusan. Lantas, entah takdir seperti apa yang mengikatnya, Jungkook lolos ujian masuk di SMA yang sama dengan Taehyung.

Dirinya tak pernah berpikir panjang lebar, berasumsi bahwa Jungkook memang digariskan untuk terus bersama dengannya. Di semester awal Jungkook di SMA, Taehyung membawanya ke halaman belakang dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, Taehyung- _sunbae_ , kau anggota tim inti basket di SMP, kan? Senang bertemu denganmu kembali di sini."

Ketika itu Jungkook tersenyum lebar sekali, matanya yang bulat berbinar cerah dan Taehyung semakin menyukainya. Maka, Taehyung ikut tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Yang akan selalu Taehyung ingat adalah ketika itu Jungkook membolakan matanya kaget dan pergi tanpa kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Namun kalimat Taehyung, dua kata tersebut, selalu Taehyung utarakan setiap kesempatan menghampirinya. Walau nyatanya respons Jungkook tetap sama. Pergi menghindar jauh-jauh dari Taehyung tanpa memberi jawaban.

Sesungguhnya Taehyung juga tahu, sampai kapan pun, Jungkook tak akan pernah menerima perasaannya yang tulus. Satu-satunya hal yang belum Taehyung ketahui adalah bagaimana cara supaya dirinya bisa berhenti mengucap dua kata tersebut pada Jungkook, yang notabene membenci Taehyung beriringan dengan kenyataan bahwa Taehyung menyukai laki-laki.

Logikanya, apakah Taehyung bisa tetap mencintai Jungkook yang membencinya?

Itu yang selalu Jimin tanyakan. Cepatlah _move on_ , begitu katanya. Jimin hanya tidak mengerti perasaannya, tak tahu rasanya dibenci oleh orang paling berarti dalam hidup. Taehyung berkali-kali menjelaskan perasaannya untuk Jungkook yang sudah tak lagi bisa diungkap untai kata pada Jimin, baik tanpa maupun dengan alkohol.

Hujan turun sore ini, dan pelajaran di kelas selesai awal karena ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan hujan badai akan terjadi. Taehyung belum melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke rumah, justru menyandarkan kepalanya pada pilar di lantai tiga sekolahnya. Matanya yang setajam elang mengamati orang-orang yang berjalan dengan payung di atas kepala mereka.

Dan perhatiannya terpatok pada sepasang manusia di bawah payung merah jambu. Itu Jungkook, pasti dengan kekasihnya. Kelas satu yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Taehyung mengeratkan rahangnya, menahan emosi yang siap menyeruak kapan saja. Wajahnya memerah, terlalu kesal dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Berakhir mengadukan kepalanya pelan berkali-kali pada pilar tumpuannya.

Taehyung ingin menangis, tetapi tidak bisa. Rasanya luar biasa sakit, tetapi mendadak Taehyung lupa bagaimana caranya menangis. _Ah_ , Jimin pasti mengatainya keparat lagi jika mendapati Taehyung menangisi Jungkook, akan berceloteh panjang lebar tentang takut Taehyung bunuh diri sehingga tidak tahu harus meniduri siapa ketika merindukan Yoongi. Taehyung mendecih, bisa-bisanya dirinya mengingat Jimin ketika matanya melihat Jungkook dan hanya Jungkook.

Taehyung mengukir senyum miring, perhatiannya beralih pada sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang berlari menembus hujan tanpa payung. Tubuhnya basah kuyup namun langkahnya tetap cepat mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sekali menyipitkan matanya, Taehyung langsung mengumpat, itu Jimin. Kekehan pelan lolos dari bibir Taehyung, atensi netranya mengikuti arah lari Jimin hingga temannya itu menghilang di balik pilar koridor di lantai dasar.

Sudah bantet, bodoh pula.

" _Ya_! Taehyung!"

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada pilar, enggan menoleh pada suara nyaring yang memanggilnya. Tangan yang basah lantas memegang bahunya, membuat Taehyung meringis kedinginan. Refleks, menoleh dan menatap jengkel pada Jimin yang basah kuyup dengan senyum lebar sumringah. "Jauhkan tubuhmu, aku tidak ingin kebasahan."

Jimin tertawa, dan Taehyung ingin tahu kenapa.

Yang basah kuyup menatap Taehyung lama, dan Taehyung balik menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian dengan kurang ajar seperti biasanya bertanya, "Kau tidak menangis? Tadi Jungkook pulang dengan anak perempuan cantik, _loh_." Jimin memajukan wajahnya, dekat sekali dengan Taehyung. Merasa masih penasaran apakah Taehyung benar-benar menangis atau tidak. "Awalnya setelah melihatmu, aku ingin menggunakan tangga di timur, tapi gerbang di sana sudah terkunci. Karena terlalu panik, aku sampai berlari melintang, menembus hujan untuk menaiki tangga di barat demi menemukanmu yang baik-baik saja."

Taehyung tersenyum miring. "Bicara apa, _sih_? Tidak jelas."

"Akan lebih keren kalau kau menangis lalu frustasi dan berniat melompat dari gedung lantai tiga sekolah. Supaya seperti di film-film picisan, aku akan datang dan menyelamatkanmu. Begitu." Jimin melirik payung merah jambu yang entah perasaannya atau memang begitu, tak segera beranjak menjauh. Mereka pasti melambatkan langkah supaya bisa berlama-lama di bawah payung yang sama. Lalu Jimin juga mendapati Taehyung yang kembali memperhatikan sepasang manusia di bawah payung merah jambu.

"Mereka serasi, tidak?"

Jimin mendorong tubuh Taehyung, membuat punggung temannya itu bersandar pada pilar dan membelakangi _pemandangan_ yang sejak tadi dilihatnya. Matanya menatap kedua mata Taehyung bergantian. Taehyung itu cengeng, mana mungkin tidak menangis. "Kau menahannya?" tanya Jimin hati-hati. "Jangan dilihat lagi."

Senyum kotak di wajah Taehyung terbentuk. Matanya menyipit dan Taehyung tahu benar dirinya hanya berusaha baik-baik saja dan menerima kenyataan sedikit demi sedikit. "Kenapa aku tak boleh melihatnya lagi? Kenapa juga aku harus menurut?"

"Karena kau yang lebih muda dariku, Bocah, menurut padaku!" Jimin menyalak, tangannya berada di samping kanan dan kiri kepala Taehyung. "Kau adalah _dongsaeng_ jika saja kau lahir dua hari lebih lambat. Jangan lihat mereka lagi, mengerti?" Nada bicara Jimin melembut, berusaha memberi Taehyung topangan untuk sejenak beristirahat.

Taehyung diam, mulai berpikir bahwa menatap Jungkook dalam diam hanya akan menyiksa perasaannya sendiri. Tatapan matanya kosong, menatap spasi kosong di balik tubuh Jimin yang mengekang pergerakannya di antara pilar. "Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Taehyung, menatap Jimin tepat di matanya dengan irisan kacau di tiap sekon pandangan mereka bersirobok. "Aku tidak mengerti, Jim," ulangnya, mencengkeram seragam di lengan Jimin frustasi lantas memeluk temannya itu tanpa peduli seragamnya yang basah.

"Kau bisa mulai pelan-pelan," ucap Jimin pelan. Namun gerakan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba membalik posisi dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur pilar membuat Jimin kebingungan. Belum sempat berpikir lebih jauh, Taehyung memerangkap bibirnya, berantakan. Jimin menutup matanya, dan ketika itu pula Taehyung melepas pangutannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Tae?"

"Kau mudah sekali bicara soal ini dan itu." Taehyung terkekeh, sakit. "Kau tahu kenapa?" Jemari Taehyung menyisir helai rambut Jimin yang basah, lantas menariknya kuat hingga Jimin mengerang kesakitan dengan kepala yang tertanggah. "Karena ceritamu berbeda dengan ceritaku. Kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika berada di posisiku!"

Jimin tak membalas kalimat Taehyung. Cengkeraman Taehyung pada rambutnya sudah terlepas, tangan Taehyung kini menarik tengkuknya dan membenturkan dahi mereka. Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan posisinya sekarang yang terlalu dekat dengan Taehyung. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, juga sedikit takut akan aura dominasi Taehyung yang mendadak meledak. "Lalu ceritakan padaku, biarkan aku tahu rasanya berada di posisimu." Jimin memberi kecupan singkat yang polos di bibir Taehyung.

Benar-benar di luar dugaan Jimin, pipinya terasa basah. Taehyung menangis, namun bibirnya terkatup rapat dan napasnya teratur sekali. "Kau ... perlu tahu, aku ditolak Jungkook bahkan sebelum aku mulai bicara dengannya. Sekarang kutanya padamu, apa kau pernah ditolak Yoongi? Sekali saja?" Terselip sakit di tiap untai kata Taehyung, berharap Jimin tak akan pernah paham perasaannya karena Jimin memang tak akan pernah sepenuhnya paham. Walau lisan Taehyung hingga lumpuh mengulang definisi perasaannya, Taehyung yakin Jimin tak sepenuhnya paham. Mulutnya saja yang besar bicara.

Maka Jimin mematung setelah mendengar tanya dari Taehyung. Hanya mampu menelan liurnya gugup tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan netra Taehyung yang berada sangat dekat dengan miliknya. Jimin memeluk Taehyung erat, berlaku seolah masa bodoh jika keduanya berakhir demam malam ini sebab baju yang sama-sama basah.

Taehyung tertawa di sela tangisnya, separuh sinting. Jemarinya mencengkeram seragam Jimin di bagian punggungnya. Meracau tidak jelas tentang Jungkook lalu Jungkook kemudian Jungkook dan entah hingga kapan akan Jungkook. Taehyung tahu dirinya terlampau dibodohi cinta, namun beginilah adanya. Poros dunia Taehyung sudah seperti ini untuk beberapa tahun, dirinya bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk membuka perasaan untuk orang lain.

Jimin berbisik, "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Yoongi- _hyung_ dan segera memahami perasaanmu, Tae." Pelukannya semakin mengerat, memberi topangan lagi dan lagi untuk Taehyung yang terus melemah setiap harinya. Ketika Taehyung tak segera mencabut perasaannya untuk Jungkook, itu berarti rasa sakit Taehyung juga akan terus bertambah.

Taehyung berdengung, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Jimin dan menikmati dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Membiarkan seluruh bagian seragamnya basah menyerap tetesan air dari seragam Jimin. Sebab dari awal, memang begini kehidupannya dengan Jimin. Berbagi kesakitan, kesulitan satu sama lain tanpa protes tak berarti.

Jimin akan menjaga Taehyung, karena Jimin menjalani poros takdir yang sama dengan Taehyung. Tak pernah bisa menggapai seseorang yang sempurna di matanya. Dirinya lebih tua dari Taehyung, hanya dua bulan, tetapi Jimin tetap menganggap dua bulan hidupnya yang lebih lama dari Taehyung memiliki pengalaman jauh lebih banyak.

Dan Jimin ingin benar-benar tahu. Dirinya hidup lebih lama dari Taehyung, melihat lebih banyak dari Taehyung, mendengar lebih banyak dari Taehyung, mengejar lebih jauh dari Taehyung—tapi kenapa harus Taehyung yang lebih sering tersakiti dan meneteskan lebih banyak air mata? Sebuah hipotesa sederhana Jimin pilih, mungkin karena keberanian Taehyung juga kesetiaan Taehyung sendiri yang menyakitinya.

Walau yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya untuk Taehyung hanyalah, "Kau laki-laki tapi cengeng, pulang ke pelukan ibumu di rumah saja, sana. Kau merepotkan, Tae."

Kemudian keduanya berlari menembus hujan, membawa langkah mereka cepat-cepat menuju pemberhentian bus dan berteduh di sana dengan jemari yang bertautan erat membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Jimin mengangguk patuh ketika Taehyung memintanya untuk menginap di rumahnya malam ini, memintanya menemani hingga hari esok di mana mentari terbit dengan sebuah hari yang baru disertai harapan yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tae!" Jimin mengobrak-abrik almari Taehyung seenaknya, mencari seragamnya di sana. Taehyung berkali-kali mengajak Jimin untuk makan malam lalu tidur di rumahnya, tidak aneh jika Jimin memiliki beberapa potong pakaian dan juga sikat gigi di tempat Taehyung. "Aku pernah meninggalkan seragamku di sini, sekarang kau simpan di mana?"

Sesekali tangan Jimin bergerak halus menggusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Beberapa kali mendengar jawaban ' _Apa?!_ ' dari Taehyung di dalam kamar mandinya, nampaknya tidak mendengar suara Jimin dengan jelas. Suara tetesan air dari dalam kamar mandi telah berhenti, sekali lagi Jimin menaikkan volume bicaranya, menanyakan keberadaan seragamnya untuk sekolah pagi ini.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _undershirt_ dan celana pendek yang melekat di tubuhnya. Taehyung membentak Jimin sambil melemparkan seragam yang Jimin cari tepat ke wajahnya. "Kusiapkan seragam dan pakaian dalamnya di kamar mandi agar kau tidak seenaknya telanjang di kamar orang, kau idiot!" Pemuda itu bergumam tidak jelas tentang Jimin yang seharusnya lebih peka ketika mandi tadi, sehingga tidak perlu membuat kacau sepenuh isi almarinya. Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh dari almari miliknya, langsung mencari seragam yang akan dipakainya. "Cepat pakai bajumu, aku risih."

Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka, memakai seragamnya asal-asalan. "Seperti yang tidak pernah melihatku telanjang saja, dasar naif." Kemudian dengan santai melangkah mendekati Taehyung dan memeluknya dari belakang. Taehyung yang juga selesai mengenakan seragam hanya berdengung malas ketika tangan Jimin mencengkeram rahangnya dan memaksa kepalanya menoleh. Selanjutnya kembali saling memangut bibir dalam rasa butuh satu sama lain. "Rasanya homogen."

Taehyung menepuk kencang dahi Jimin di belakangnya. "Karena kau menggunakan pasta gigiku, astaga." Tertawa senang sebab Jimin meringis kesakitan dengan dahi memerah dan buru-buru mencari cermin, menggunakan rambutnya untuk menutup dahi yang memerah bekas jemari Taehyung. Kaki Taehyung membawanya menghampiri Jimin, menghimpitnya menuju dinding paling dekat. Matanya setajam elang, menatap Jimin yang menantangnya dengan senyum angkuh.

Jimin membalas setiap kecupan singkat Taehyung yang lembut, tidak terburu-buru. Mereka selalu menyelinginya dengan kekehan, seolah menertawakan diri sendiri juga pilihan yang diambil. "Kenapa? Mendadak merindukan Jungkook?" Jimin mencengkeram pinggang Taehyung, merosot hingga keduanya terduduk ketika Taehyung mencium bibirnya teramat intim. Ibu jarinya mengusap sudut bibir Taehyung. "Jangan _make out_ dulu sebelum sekolah, Tae, kau ingin bibirmu bengkak parah dan tidak bisa berjalan, _hm_? Ingin aku terpaksa memberimu _handjob_ di toilet sebelum pelajaran dimulai?"

Jemari Taehyung menyelip di antara helai hitam Jimin, menarik kepala temannya itu mendekat dan menciumi bibirnya lagi. Dirinya dapat merasakan senyum yang Jimin ukir di tengah ciuman mereka. Dan ketika Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya, entah kenapa, sudut matanya tiba-tiba terasa basah. Jimin pasti akan tertawa dan mengatainya cengeng lagi. "Soal Jungkook," Taehyung mencengkeram kerah seragam Jimin serampangan, suaranya rendah dan bergetar. "aku tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya."

"Iya."

"Dia keren, siswa yang dielu-elukan banyak perempuan. Tinggal memilih perempuan mana yang diinginkannya." Netra Taehyung menatap Jimin, terlihat menggenang namun Taehyung mati-matian agar berhenti menangisi Jungkook.

"Iya."

Taehyung membiarkan Jimin menyeka sudut matanya dengan ibu jari. "Semakin besar cintaku, semakin aku paham artinya _tidak mungkin_ , semakin aku mengharapkannya ... semuanya menjadi lebih buruk dan entah akan seburuk apa lagi. Hanya aku yang tersakiti, tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti." Terselip frustasi di tiap kata Taehyung, tangannya di kerah Jimin bergetar hebat. "Hentikan aku, Jim, aku lelah."

"Tapi kau bilang, aku belum paham posisimu."

Kepala Taehyung menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya memilikimu, Jim."

Jimin terkekeh pelan sekali, menarik tubuh Taehyung ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan. Tidak banyak mengucap protes ketika dalam keheningan, punggungnya terasa basah oleh air mata Taehyung. "Aku akan segera menyatakan perasaanku kepada Yoongi- _hyung_ , akan segera paham posisimu. Jika kau tidak keberatan, mari kita hancur bersama-sama." Jimin mengelus punggung Taehyung, berkata semua akan baik-baik saja dan Jimin akan selalu ada di sisi Taehyung bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Perasaanku membuat semuanya semakin buruk, Jim, aku sudah sekarat dan Jungkook bahkan tidak nampak peduli." Taehyung menggeritkan giginya, memeluk Jimin lebih erat lagi. "Jika kau juga hancur, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki sandaran untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali berlari mengejar yang tak terkejar? Jika kau pergi menjauh, bagaimana bisa aku bertahan, Jim?"

"Kenapa suasananya menjadi romantis?" Pertanyaan Jimin mengudara disusul kekehan lembut. "Dengar, Tae, aku tidak akan hancur, aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu—kau itu payah dan cengeng, aku adalah orang jahat jika tega membiarkanmu sekarat begitu saja. Kau yang paling paham bahwa cinta hanya akan memperburuk segalanya—kita bisa tetap begini, saling menghibur satu sama lain, selama tidak ada perasaan di antara kita." Jimin menghela napasnya, kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan sebelum melepas pelukannya dan menatap Taehyung. Meneliti setiap perasaannya yang membuncah. "Tidak akan ada yang tersakiti, karena ... kau tak akan pernah mencintaiku dan aku juga tak akan pernah mencintaimu. Maka, jaga perasaanmu agar tetap jauh dariku."

"Jim—"

Telunjuk Jimin menyentuh bibir Taehyung, memintanya untuk bungkam dan tak melayangkan argumen lain. "Kau memilikiku seutuhnya, Tae, kecuali perasaanku." Kemudian bangkit dan menarik tangan Taehyung agar ikut berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar untuk porsi sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. "Ayo cepat, kita bisa terlambat."

Jimin selalu menjadi jauh lebih dewasa dari Taehyung. Mendengar setiap bicaranya yang rancu dan tersenyum mengiyakan demi menenangkan perasaan Taehyung. Memahami Taehyung lebih baik dari bagaimana Taehyung memahami dirinya sendiri. Taehyung adalah orang yang terlalu memaksakan diri, memiliki emosi tanpa terkontrol ketika semua berjalan tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Maka yang dapat Jimin lakukan hanyalah menenangkan Taehyung walau berakhir dengan sesak di dadanya. Terlampau tak sanggup terus menerus mendapati Taehyung menangis dan melemah setiap hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di luar langitnya mendung dan udara di sekitarnya menjadi lebih dingin. Taehyung menarik naik risleting _hoodie_ hitam miliknya, kemudian menggosokkan kedua tangannya setelah mengembuskan napasnya yang hangat ke sana. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding luar ruangan klub musik, menahan dingin yang ada sebelum pulang bersama Jimin seperti biasanya.

Mungkin Taehyung akan berkata pada Jimin dan berpamitan untuk pulang duluan andai saja beberapa waktu yang lalu Jimin tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan yang teduh. Tadi Jimin sempat berkata, "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Yoongi- _hyung_ , kemudian sepenuhnya paham posisimu." Jimin tersenyum tulus pada Taehyung yang membeku, menyibak rambutnya kemudian mengecup dahi Taehyung lama. "Aku akan ditolak, dan mungkin ... menangis?" Pemuda itu terkikik pelan, mengelus pipi Taehyung lembut. "Jika aku menangis dan hancur, kau harus mau menenangkanku, _yeah_? Katakan padaku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja."

Taehyung belum sempat berpikir ketika kepalanya tanpa kendali mengangguk setuju. Menatap punggung Jimin yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu ruangan klub musik.

Berkali-kali Taehyung memerika jam di ponselnya. Entah sudah berapa kali Taehyung menciptakan _high score_ baru kemudian memecahkan rekornya sendiri lagi dan lagi. Di kepalanya terisi penuh dengan perkiraan jika Jimin keluar dengan kondisi kacau. Taehyung harus melakukan apa, harus mengatakan apa. Kemudian di kepalanya terus berputar memori ketika Jimin selalu ada di sampingnya ketika Taehyung menyerpih. Kali ini, biarkan Taehyung yang merawat Jimin.

Satu jam berlalu dan pintu ruangan klub musik tidak kunjung terbuka. Taehyung mengetukkan ujung sepatu pada pijakannya berulang kali, tanpa alasan menjadi gugup dan khawatir. Sempat berpikir untuk masuk ke dalam dan memeriksa keadaan Jimin, namun berakhir dengan kembali menarik langkah mundur dan bersandar di dinding luar. Menunggu dengan sabar.

Hingga Taehyung merasakan jantungnya seolah akan lepas ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Jimin keluar dengan wajah yang luar biasa memerah dan tubuh bergetar gugup. Bola matanya tak bisa fokus, terus bergetar seperti orang sinting. Tangan Jimin yang bergetar hebat mencengkeram bahu Taehyung kuat.

"Ka-kau ... boleh—astaga, maksudku, begini ..." Jimin tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, wajahnya masih merah padam hingga telinganya. "Kau pulang saja duluan, aku ..." Taehyung mengernyit bingung, Jimin mendesis frustasi dan mengangguk setelah menampar pipinya sendiri. Apa-apaan Jimin ini, Taehyung tak bisa mengerti. " _Aah_ , aku memiliki beberapa urusan."

Taehyung mengernyit. "Kau _oke_? Serius aku harus pulang duluan?"

Jimin mengangkat ibu jarinya, disertai senyum sumringah dan Taehyung merasakan dadanya yang mulai sesak. Taehyung selalu bersama Jimin, jikalau memang ada orang lain, keduanya setidaknya pasti sedang bersama. Maka membiarkan Jimin sendiri, hanya bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, membuat Taehyung merasa keberatan entah karena apa.

Taehyung tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Menganggukkan kepalanya sekali sebelum menarik tengkuk Jimin namun temannya itu justru cepat-cepat mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan klub musik.

Refleks membuat Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Segera berlari meninggalkan sekolah sebelum awan kelabu tak kuat menahan tetesan air yang tak akan segan menyerbu bumi. Sebelum kelopak matanya tak lagi mampu membendung tetes air mata yang ingin selalu Taehyung sembunyikan. Perasaan Jimin bukan miliknya, Taehyung tidak boleh posesif.

Jika tahu akhirnya Taehyung hanya akan berlari di tengah hujan sendirian, dirinya bersumpah akan lebih memilih pulang sedari tadi.

Taehyung hampir tertidur di kamarnya yang hangat ketika sebuah pesan singkat dari Jimin membuat ponselnya berbunyi. Malas-malasan Taehyung membaca pesan beserta sebuah lampiran foto yang Jimin kirimkan.

' _ **Dia bilang: OKE!'**_

Akhirnya hanya Taehyung seorang yang disiksa kesendirian sampai sekarat.

Netranya menatap lama foto yang Jimin kirimkan. Di sana Jimin tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang bersemu, bersama dengan seorang pemuda bermata sipit yang manis—Taehyung yakin itu Yoongi. _Ah_ , jadi tipe Jimin itu lelaki manis yang galak.

Taehyung mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di nakas tanpa membalas pesan dari Jimin. Bersikap masa bodoh dan menepis semua perasaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur malam itu. Dirinya hanya menangis lalu mengusapnya kasar, terus berulang hingga sudut matanya lecet dan terlalu sakit untuk digunakan menangis.

Taehyung pasti sudah gangguan jiwa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memang benar. Cinta hanya akan memperburuk segalanya. Sejak hari itu, Taehyung yang biasanya mengantuk di kelas dan memilih bangku di belakang bersama Jimin, kini justru berangkat sangat pagi untuk mengambil tempat duduk orang lain dan duduk di barisan depan. Taehyung tak lagi mengirimi pesan pada Jimin ketika pembelajaran di kelas terlampau membosankan. Taehyung tak lagi pulang bersama Jimin. Taehyung tak lagi mencium Jimin. Taehyung tak lagi berinteraksi dengan Jimin. Sama sekali.

Pernah satu kali, Jimin melangkah mendekatinya, namun Taehyung cepat-cepat merangkul bahu teman sekelasnya yang lain dan tertawa seolah dirinya adalah orang paling bahagia. Lantas Taehyung membawa langkah kakinya lebih jauh dari jarak pandang Jimin yang membatu di tempatnya.

Dengan sikapnya itu, Taehyung beranggapan bahwa Jimin mengerti dan menjaga spasi yang perlahan dibuat Taehyung dalam rasanya yang berkecamuk tidak jelas. Sekalipun Taehyung masih berharap ada sosok yang akan menemaninya ketika kesepian, mengharapkan Jimin, tetapi dirinya harus paham. Harus mengingat kesepakatan mereka sejak awal. Taehyung tidak pernah memiliki perasaan Jimin.

Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada pilar di koridor lantai tiga sekolahnya, seperti biasa, memandangi anak-anak yang berjalan pulang beriringan. Matanya yang sedari tadi bergerak mencari fokus, akhirnya memaku perhatian pada langkah Jungkook dan kekasihnya. Taehyung menatap mereka datar, tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali. Dirinya tidak berbohong ketika berkata lelah mencintai Jungkook.

Tak ada lagi rasa membakar yang menyiksa perasaan Taehyung, tak ada lagi tetes air mata yang menyakiti Taehyung, tak ada lagi cengkeraman kuat yang menghancurkan hatinya. Napas Taehyung konstan dan tenang, pikirannya justru melayang ke mana-mana. Seperti sedang menyelam di perasaannya sendiri yang terlampau dalam dan gelap, Taehyung sendiri tidak tahu sedang merasakan apa ketika nyatanya perasaannya untuk Jungkook sudah hampir mati. Rasanya kelabu, tidak terdefinisi. Oleh lisan pun oleh aksi.

Taehyung merotasikan manik indahnya setelah mendapati pemuda bantet yang bodoh tengah berlari melintang menembus arus langkah murid lain yang bergerak menuju gerbang utama. Itu Jimin. Sebelum Jimin menghilang di koridor lantai satu, Taehyung sudah buru-buru membawa langkahnya menjauh, berniat pulang saja sebelum hari terlalu malam.

Dirinya bahkan rela berputar jauh-jauh demi menghindari kemungkinan bertemu dengan Jimin. _Ah_ , pemuda itu pasti sedang bersama Yoongi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruang klub musik. Taehyung mengangguk setengah hati, berusaha memaklumi. Berusaha ikut bahagia ketika Jimin akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang selama ini selalu diharapkannya.

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, Taehyung cemburu karena dirinya tidak bisa mendapatkan Jungkook sebagaimana Jimin berhasil bersama Yoongi.

Lantas Taehyung berdecak tidak percaya, menendang gerbang tergembok yang menghalangi tangga yang menjadi satu-satunya cara bagi Jimin untuk turun dari lantai tiga. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengutuk gerbangnya seolah salah satu umpatannya bisa menjadi kunci untuk membuka gembok yang menggantung angkuh. Kakinya sekali lagi menendang gerbang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau perlu tahu, gerbang di tangga timur selalu dikunci lebih awal."

Taehyung berbalik dan menemukan sosok Jimin yang terengah, berkeringat. Matanya berputar dan Taehyung tidak merasakan hal selain jengkel. Tanpa menatap Jimin, Taehyung membetulkan posisi ransel di punggungnya sebelum berniat melangkah meninggalkan Jimin. Namun Jimin menghalangi jalannya, mencengkeram lengannya terlampau kuat hingga Taehyung meringis tipis.

Mata Jimin melebar menatap Taehyung, meneliti perasaannya yang tidak jelas. "Kau menjauhiku, kan? Kau itu kenapa?"

Taehyung menyentakkan tangannya kuat, memaksa Jimin melepaskannya dan membiarkan Taehyung pulang ke rumah dengan tenang. "Tidak juga," sanggahnya, sudah malas berbicara pada Jimin yang tak kunjung mengerti bahwa Taehyung sendiri saja bingung pada perasaannya. "Lepaskan, Bajingan, aku mau pulang cepat."

Jimin tersentak kaget, kemudian perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Taehyung. "Tadi kau memperhatikan Jungkook dan kekasihnya lagi, kan?" Tanya meluncur perlahan, sangat hati-hati sebab Jimin luar biasa takut akan menghancurkan Taehyung tanpa bersisa. "Kau tak apa? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena belakangan kau pendiam sekali."

"Aku tak apa, demi Tuhan, kau berlebihan," ucap Taehyung, suaranya nyaris pecah, berlagak baik-baik saja membuat perasaan Taehyung semakin tersakiti. "Aku ingin pulang, sekarang kau bisa jauh-jauh dariku dan mengurus Yoongi dengan benar sebelum kelulusannya."

Tangan Jimin memijat pelipisnya sendiri, benar-benar dibuat sakit kepala. Taehyung yang terbuka saja sudah cukup membuat Jimin tidak bisa tidur memikirkannya, apalagi Taehyung yang tertutup. Jimin belum tidur dengan benar semenjak Taehyung tidak membalas pesan darinya malam itu, sesungguhnya.

Jimin menghela napasnya kasar sebelum menarik tubuh Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. Mungkin Taehyung hanya terlalu kaget sehingga tak memberikan pergerakan apa pun, ranselnya merosot dari bahunya dan jatuh. Lengan Jimin masih menahan punggung Taehyung ketika Jimin tanpa ragu mencium Taehyung, tidak membiarkan temannya itu beralibi dan kabur lagi darinya.

Lidah Jimin dengan mudah menyelip di antara belah bibir Taehyung yang terasa kering, mengecap seluruh rasa dari mulut Taehyung yang masih diam di dalam pelukannya. Setelah Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Taehyung, matanya mendapati pandangan Taehyung yang sayu. "Katakan apa maumu, Tae, kau membuatku bingung—kau ingin aku putus dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ atau bagaimana? Katakan dengan benar, jangan begini."

Tangan Taehyung terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Semua syarafnya mati, tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa berpikir. Kepalanya baru akan menunduk jika Jimin tidak menciumnya lagi, menahan tengkuknya agar tidak menjauh. Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, menekan bibirnya lebih frustasi dari sebelumnya.

Kaki Taehyung melemas, tetapi lengan kokoh Jimin di pinggangnya menjaga Taehyung tetap berdiri. Kepalanya seketika kosong, Jimin memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati, penuh rasa khawatir yang tulus. Tapi bukan ini yang Taehyung inginkan. Bukan ini.

Ciuman Jimin beralih pada sepanjang garis rahang Taehyung, kemudian berbisik rendah di telinganya, "Beri tahu aku, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Menjawab, "Aku tak memiliki apa pun lagi untuk kau ketahui, Park Jimin." Lantas kepalanya jatuh pada bahu Jimin ketika tangan licin temannya itu menyelip masuk ke dalam celananya dan menyentuhnya dengan benar. Napas Taehyung terasa lebih berat, Jimin memaksanya bicara dengan menyiksanya seperti ini, dasar manusia kurang ajar. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan—ya Tuhan, Jimin ..."

Lidah Jimin bergerak lamban di telinga Taehyung. "Kau tidak ingin pulang dengan celana yang basah, kan? Bukalah, sebab aku tidak akan berhenti." Dirinya tertawa rendah ketika Taehyung menurut dan menurunkan celananya lalu menginjak ujungnya untuk segera melepaskannya. Jimin menelan liurnya gugup, tangannya masih tidak berhenti dengan Taehyung. "Kau merindukan Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengigit leher Jimin frustasi, pikirannya terpecah dan menjadi kosong seketika. Napasnya naik turun dengan cepat dan rasanya terlalu memalukan membayangkan posisi saat ini. Pinggang ditahan agar tidak merosot oleh lengan Jimin dan tubuh yang merapat pada tubuh Jimin. Jimin. Jimin. Park Jimin. "Tidak," bisik Taehyung pelan.

"Tidak ingin menangis?" Jimin bertanya tanpa menurunkan tempo gerakan tangannya dan Taehyung bersumpah dirinya pasti sudah gila.

Taehyung mencengkeram seragam di punggung Jimin, menyandarkan kepalanya yang pusing dan siap meledak di bahu temannya itu. "Aku ... bukan bocah ingusan lagi, Keparat." Taehyung menjawab susah payah, matanya tertutup rapat. Tahu benar Jimin tak akan berhenti sampai Taehyung benar-benar hancur sehingga Jimin bisa memperbaiki Taehyung kembali dengan tangannya sendiri. Menjadi bajingan lalu berlagak bagai pahlawan. Dasar setan.

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Jadi maumu apa? Biarkan aku tidur nyenyak malam ini, aku bingung memikirkan bagaimana cara menghampirimu." Jemarinya bergerak dengan benar, membuat Taehyung kehilangan kewarasannya hingga habis. Berkali-kali membetulkan posisi Taehyung yang merosot dan kembali memeluknya dengan lengannya. "Maumu apa?" Jimin mengulang pertanyannya.

"Cepat selesaikan, Bangsat, aku ingin pulang."

" _Hm_ ," Jimin menjawab sekenanya, "aku tak memiliki pilihan."

Kemudian tangan Jimin bergerak lebih cepat lagi dan lagi. Kalimat Taehyung seketika berubah menjadi lenguhan lemah dan deru napas berantakan. Cengkeramannya pada seragam Jimin mengencang, menumpukan seluruh kepercayaan untuk sekon ini pada Jimin yang memperlakukannya dengan kurang ajar sekaligus terlalu menyenangkan.

Maka ketika Taehyung mengeluarkan seluruh yang tertahan sejak tadi, dirinya hanya bersandar lemah pada tubuh Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin terkikik geli sebelum mengecup bibir Taehyung pelan dan memberinya beberapa hadiah kecil di leher dan bahu. Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara membersihkan tangannya dan semua sisa permainan _memaksa menjawabnya_ dengan tissue dari ranselnya.

"Cepat pakai celanamu, kuantar sampai gerbang." Jimin mengamati Taehyung yang masih terlalu lemas. Sebenarnya berniat membantu Taehyung andai saja Taehyung tidak menatapnya garang setiap kali Jimin mendekat sedikit saja. "Tapi serius, apa maumu? Aku risih karena kau mendadak menjauh."

Taehyung bergumam malas, menggasak rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat asal-asalan. "Berhenti menjadi orang yang baik dan peduli perasaanku, hanya itu." Dirinya berjalan menjauh walau langkahnya sempoyongan dan lamban sekali. "Aku risih karena aku tidak mau menjadi seseorang di antara hubunganmu dengan Yoongi."

Jimin mengejar langkah Taehyung, menyesuaikan langkahnya agar beriringan dengan Taehyung. "Kau temanku, bagaimana bisa aku berhenti menjadi orang baik untukmu?" Seperti biasa, Jimin mengatakan segalanya dengan sangat mudah, seolah seluruh kejadian di dunia ini merupakan perkara mudah baginya.

"Jadi kita sekarang berteman seperti biasa?" Taehyung mencibir, membentuk senyum miring setengah hati. " _Oke_ , aku teman biasamu. Perlakukan aku seperti teman biasamu, kalau begitu."

Lantas keduanya dikuasai bungkam hingga langkah mereka sampai di gerbang depan sekolah. Jimin menahan tangan Taehyung lagi, menatapnya langsung penuh perasaan. Taehyung sungguh tak memahami apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jimin ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan lolipop rasa buah dari sakunya, membuka bungkusnya dan memaksa Taehyung memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Jimin tersenyum senang karena Taehyung mau menerima lolipopnya. "Itu permintaan maaf dariku, aku tahu aku menyebalkan jadi tolong maafkan aku!" Jimin membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum tulus pada Taehyung setelah mengangkat kembali tubuhnya. Dirinya tahu, Taehyung tak akan menjawab—Taehyung terlalu bajingan untuk mengucapkan kata sakral semacam _terima kasih_ —jadi Jimin segera berlari menuju ruang klub musik.

Taehyung mengusap kasar sudut matanya yang menghangat. Berlagak masa bodoh sambil melangkah untuk segera pulang. Di kepalanya hanya berisi Jimin yang manis dan terlalu manis lalu manis sekali, hingga tanpa sadar Taehyung memekik gemas dan menggigit batang lolipopnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Persetan menjadi teman biasa untuk Jimin.

Taehyung tak pernah tahu jika dirinya bisa merindukan keberadaan Jimin di sampingnya. Sejak kelas satu, mereka selalu bersama, mungkin itu yang membuat Taehyung merasa canggung ketika menyadari Jimin jarang berada di kelas pada jam istirahat dan hampir selalu pergi ke ruang klub musik sepulang sekolah. Dirinya bukan orang sibuk yang rajin dengan kegiatan klub, tidak ada turnamen basket untuk beberapa bulan ke depan jadi Taehyung hanya pergi ke sekolah untuk belajar, atau mungkin menumpang tidur di kelas.

Tadi pagi Jimin menyapanya, tetapi Taehyung hanya tersenyum setengah hati menjawabnya.

Bokongnya selalu duduk di bangku depan untuk beberapa minggu belakangan. Tak ada alasan lagi bagi Taehyung untuk mengirimi Jimin pesan singkat di tengah kelas dan membolos bersama. Walau kepalanya berputar dan berpikir hingga bodoh, Taehyung tak akan pernah menemukan cara untuk memulai perbincangan dengan Jimin. Pada dasarnya, Taehyung memang tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan Jimin tapi sebagian dirinya kelewat menginginkan Jimin ada di sampingnya dan bergurau soal ini dan itu seperti temannya.

Taehyung hanya mengharapkan semua kecanggungan ini hanyalah mimpi. Jimin kencan dengan Yoongi juga mimpi. Taehyung merindukan Jimin juga mimpi. Ingin segera terbangun dengan kulit punggung yang bersentuhan dengan Jimin dan tertawa sambil menangis menghadapi kenyataan. Tak peduli perasaannya hancur lebur, asalkan ada Jimin, Taehyung akan merasa baik-baik saja. Maka Taehyung hanya menginginkan Jimin di sampingnya, hanya itu.

Taehyung tak butuh Jungkook. Yang dibutuhkannya hanya Jimin berakhir dengan Yoongi dan berbagi segalanya dengan Taehyung lagi.

Dirinya sudah berniat untuk mulai menyapa Jimin pulang sekolah nanti, tapi yang didapatnya adalah Jimin yang tersenyum lebar padanya sebelum berlari keluar kelas. Yoongi- _hyung_ memanggil, begitu katanya. Taehyung menggeritkan gerahamnya, dasar monyet dimabuk cinta. Terserah. Jimin itu memang dasarnya bodoh atau memang sungguh bodoh atau bisa saja berpura-pura bodoh. Taehyung sungguh ingin menonjok Jimin hingga rahangnya itu copot.

Taehyung memiliki satu setelan baju di ranselnya, lekas menggantinya cepat-cepat di toilet sekolah sebelum berjalan santai di sepanjang jalanan menuju kedai minuman yang biasanya Taehyung datangi bersama Jimin. Astaga, berhenti memikirkan Jimin. Taehyung ingin membuang kepalanya jika di dalamnya hanya ada Jimin. Manusia kerdil keparat sialan seperti Park Jimin tak memiliki hak untuk mondar-mandir di pikirannya.

Ayo, Kim Taehyung, pikirkan Jungkook saja.

Jungkook yang telah menolaknya berkali-kali, yang membuat Taehyung menangis, yang berkencan dengan teman sekelasnya dan menjadi sepasang manusia paling bahagia bila dibandingkan dengan si merana Kim Taehyung. Kemudian berhasil membuat Taehyung hancur lebur kemudian Jimin menopangnya. _Ah_ , sial. Keparat.

Taehyung meneguk alkohol dari botol keduanya, merasakan panas sekilas di tenggorokannya dan mendesah frustasi. Gelasnya Taehyung banting pada permukaan meja, genggamannya bergetar dan kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak. Dirinya tertawa, menyadari betapa seperti perempuannya Taehyung ketika mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan berakhir mengenaskan.

Tangannya mengangkat botol alkohol yang hampir kosong dan menumpahkan sisa isinya ke dalam gelas, walau lebih banyak yang tumpah ke atas meja dibandingkan dengan yang berhasil masuk ke dalam gelasnya. Kepalanya ambruk ke atas meja, terlalu berat rasanya. Matanya yang berair menatap gelasnya yang sedikit terisi dengan alkohol, perutnya sudah mual sekali tetapi Taehyung masih ingin meminumnya lalu tidur selama dua hari sampai Senin.

Kemudian susah payah sebelah tangannya menumpu agar kepala Taehyung bisa kembali terangkat dan meminum alkoholnya lagi. Taehyung berteriak, meminta pemilik kedai mengantarkan satu botol lagi ke mejanya yang sudah kacau. Perutnya terasa panas sekali, seperti terbakar tapi Taehyung tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengatasinya.

Matanya menyipit menatap sosok yang baru datang dan duduk di sampingnya, seenaknya mengambil botol barunya yang masih penuh dan menjauhkannya dari gapaian Taehyung. Wajah Taehyung maju, mendekat pada yang baru saja datang. Astaga. Napasnya tercekat kaget dan Taehyung buru-buru menarik wajahnya menjauh. Pengaruh alkoholnya kuat sekali, sampai-sampai ada beberapa Jimin di hadapannya. Taehyung tertawa keras, mencoba fokus dan membuat beberapa Jimin yang ada bergabung menjadi satu Jimin.

" _Oy_ , Jimin!" Taehyung berteriak berisik, memukul-mukul bahu Jimin dan tertawa kencang. "Kau sendirian? _Hm_?" Tangannya mencoba mengambil botol alkohol dari tangan Jimin, mendecih ketika dirinya harus berakhir ambruk di atas meja sebab terlalu pusing dan mual untuk tegak barang hanya sebentar. Taehyung ingin muntah. Karena melihat Jimin.

Jimin datang selarut ini, karena setelah datang ke rumah Taehyung, ternyata Taehyung belum pulang. Dan benar saja, Jimin bisa menemukan Taehyung dengan mudah di kedai minuman. Hanya tidak menyangka Taehyung benar-benar minum banyak sekali. Dengan panik Jimin membayar seluruh tagihan di kedai sebelum duduk di samping Taehyung, mencoba berbicara dengannya. "Tae, jika soal Jungkook lagi, kau bisa bercerita padaku—jika begini kau hanya akan merepotkan lebih banyak orang."

Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa. "Jungkook lagi, Jungkook lagi, kau tidak bosan?" Menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan, menggigit bibirnya sekilas dan melanjutkan, "Pikirmu aku hanya memikirkan Jungkook? Hanya Jungkook yang bisa membuatku hancur? Kau pikir dirimu yang baik hati itu tidak bisa membuatku hancur juga?" Taehyung terisak pelan, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jimin dengan air mata yang menetes dari binernya yang memerah. "Kau urus saja Yoongi kesayanganmu, aku _oke_ berjalan pulang sendirian setiap hari. Aku _oke_ menangis sendiri. Aku _oke_ bosan di kelas sendirian. Aku _oke_ , Jim, berhenti menjadikanku pihak yang lemah."

"Ayo pulang, Tae." Jimin dengan lembut menarik lengan Taehyung, menuntunnya untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Dirinya yang paling paham kalau Taehyung tidak bersahabat dengan baik dengan alkohol. Bocah itu tidak kuat minum, melihatnya telah meminum cukup banyak membuat Jimin khawatir setengah mati. "Menurut padaku, pulang sekarang, Tae."

Taehyung mendengung protes, menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di balik tubuh. Wajahnya memerah padam menatap Jimin yang serius menahan emosinya untuk tidak marah. Taehyung menarik napasnya berantakan, matanya buram lagi. "Tidak mau."

"Kau ingin aku memanggilkan Jungkook untuk menyeretmu pulang, _hah_?!" Jimin menarik rambut depan Taehyung, membuatnya mengangkat kepala agar mereka bisa saling menatap. Taehyung belakangan tidak mau mendengarkan Jimin, Jimin sampai-sampai tak bisa bersenang-senang dengan status barunya karena sibuk memikirkan Taehyung. "Kapan _sih_ pikiranmu bisa waras?!"

Taehyung melepas tangan Jimin di rambutnya dengan ringisan sakit, membuat Jimin merasa tak tega dan melepasnya begitu saja. "Aku hanya ingin minum, jangan ganggu aku."

Jimin mengerang tidak percaya. " _Oke_ , terserah, minum saja sampai mati!"

Yang Jimin lakukan berikutnya hanya duduk tenang di samping Taehyung yang meracau dengan suaranya yang terlampau pelan. Meminum soda yang dibelinya sebelum sampai ke sini dan menatap Taehyung sesekali untuk memastikan temannya itu masih sadar. Astaga, Taehyung masih anak kelas dua SMA dan sudah berani meminum sebanyak ini. Jimin meringis, berharap Taehyung segera berhenti jika memang sudah tidak kuat.

Berkali-kali kepala Taehyung terjatuh namun sesegera mungkin Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya untuk tegak kembali dan terus meminum alkoholnya. Pemuda itu hampir muntah ketika Jimin berniat membantunya, tetapi melihat Jimin yang mendekat membuat Taehyung meminum alkoholnya lagi dan melupakan mual di perutnya.

Taehyung meminta Jimin untuk segera pergi setiap kali Jimin mencoba merangkulnya. Masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya yang terasa tidak benar, Taehyung kesal sekali. Padahal Jimin sudah sebaik ini, tapi kenapa rasa-rasanya Taehyung masih marah. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas, begitu saja jatuh di atas meja. Ini batas Taehyung. Maka dirinya diam saja ketika Jimin memeluk tubuhnya sebentar dan membawa Taehyung di punggungnya. Melangkah pergi keluar dari kedai minuman.

Taehyung tahu benar Jimin pasti tidak suka dengan bau alkohol yang menempel di tubuhnya. Temannya itu biasanya mengeluh tentang aroma menusuk yang ada. Namun kali ini Jimin menutup lisannya sepanjang perjalanan. Memanggil taksi untuk membawa Taehyung pulang ke rumahnya. Jimin benar-benar paham, Taehyung akan dihabisi ayahnya jika ketahuan mabuk berat. Jadi tanpa meminta persetujuan Taehyung, begitu saja Jimin membaringkan tubuh Taehyung di kamarnya.

" _Ah_! Aku bisa mati—di sini penuh aroma Park Jimin!"

Taehyung melempar selimut yang Jimin gunakan untuk menghangatkannya di malam yang dingin. Berguling-guling tidak jelas, membuat Jimin menghela napasnya lebih frustasi. Sudah cukup sulit membawa Taehyung ke kamarnya, tak bisakah bajingan ini diam dan menurut sebelum Jimin kehabisan rasa sabar kemudian meracuninya. Jimin mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi, lantas tersenyum menghampiri Taehyung di atas ranjangnya.

"Cepat tidur, besok kuantar pulang." Jimin sekali lagi memungut selimutnya dan menutupi tubuh Taehyung. Dirinya mengembuskan napas lega ketika Taehyung menjadi lebih tenang. Wajahnya yang memerah menatap Jimin, seakan menunggu kalimat berikutnya padahal Jimin sudah tak akan mengatakan apa pun lagi. "Aku akan tidur di kamar adikku. Kau bisa gunakan kamarku sepuasnya malam ini."

"Kau akan pergi?" Suara Taehyung yang serak dan nyaris habis mengudara, membuat Jimin membatu terutama dengan kenyataan tangan Taehyung yang menahan lengannya. "Mau keluar? Di luar ada Yoongi, Jim, kau lebih memilih dengan Yoongi?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung lama, kebingungan setengah mati pada kalimat Taehyung yang penuh implikasi. "Tidak benar-benar keluar, astaga ... hanya di kamar sebelah, aku hanya keluar dari kamar ini, ya Tuhan. Apa—"

Taehyung mencengkeram lengan Jimin lebih erat, menggeser tubuhnya hingga batas terjauh ranjang. "Di luar ada Yoongi, _loh_." Lantas menarik tangan Jimin, memaksa Jimin berbaring di sampingnya. Taehyung tersenyum senang, Jimin menuruti kemauannya. "Selamat tidur." Taehyung memeluk Jimin seperti memeluk boneka singa kesayangannya.

 _Taehyung pasti benar-benar mabuk_ , pikir Jimin. Lekas mematikan lampu dan tidur dengan nyenyak setelah banyak berjalan-jalan dan mengurus anak orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semalam kau mabuk parah," ujar Jimin, memberikan Taehyung setelan baju milik Taehyung yang ada di almari Jimin. Aroma Taehyung segar sekali, pemuda itu terbangun sangat pagi dan menggunakan kamar mandi Jimin tanpa banyak bicara. "Kau memilikiku, kenapa tidak bercerita jika punya masalah?"

Taehyung menggunakan bajunya cepat. Awalnya berniat bangun diam-diam dan pulang tanpa Jimin ketahui. Tak pernah menyangka Jimin segera terbangun tepat setelah Taehyung mengangkat kepala dari bahu Jimin. "Aku tidak punya masalah. Memang sedang ingin minum saja."

Jimin menatap Taehyung serius, walau Taehyung tidak menolehkan kepala padanya sama sekali. Taehyung mengancingi kemejanya lamban, terlalu gugup hingga segalanya menjadi lamban. Yang Jimin lakukan berikutnya adalah menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dan membantunya mengancingi kemeja hingga selesai. "Jika aku yang salah, aku minta maaf. Jika Yoongi- _hyung_ membuatmu kesal, atas namanya aku meminta maaf. Katakan dengan jelas, Tae, jadi aku bisa meminta maaf dengan benar."

Taehyung menyingkirkan jemari Jimin yang telah selesai mengancingi kemejanya. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, aku ingin berhenti." Suaranya bergetar. Menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin menatap Jimin. Kemudian tangan Jimin mencengkeram bahunya kuat, mengguncang tubuhnya bukan main.

"Apa yang salah denganmu, Tae?!" Mendapati Taehyung yang justru diam tanpa jawaban membuat emosi Jimin meledak. Sudah cukup beberapa hari ini Taehyung mendadak menjauhinya dan tak mau mendengarnya. Tangan Jimin refleks mendorong kuat tubuh Taehyung, membenturkan kepal tangannya dengan rahang Taehyung. "Kau ingin dimengerti tapi tak ingin bicara! Ada yang salah dengan isi kepalamu yang dipenuhi Jungkook!"

Taehyung membolakan matanya kaget, tak peduli dengan bekas pukulan Jimin di rahangnya, emosinya membuncah. "Tak mengertikah kau, berhenti mengungkit soal Jungkook!" Kakinya melangkah cepat mendekati Jimin, memberinya satu pukulan balasan di ulu hatinya dengan lebih keras.

Jimin mengaduh, menendang Taehyung hingga terpelanting ke lantai. Wajahnya memerah, terlalu marah untuk ketika Taehyung masih bisa bangkit dengan cepat dan memukulnya lagi. Jimin mencengkeram kerah Taehyung, akan menghantam rahangnya lagi andai saja Taehyung tidak lebih dulu memukul pelipis Jimin.

"Kau yang salah, Berengsek!" Taehyung berteriak, menarik kerah Jimin untuk segera berdiri dan menatapnya. Napas berantakan mereka bertemu, tatapan nyalang beradu. "Kau dan posisimu yang salah," desis Taehyung. "Kau puas mendengarnya?" Suara Taehyung pelan, berdesis menakutkan menembus pendengaran Jimin.

Jimin memukul wajah Taehyung lagi, terjatuh begitu saja ketika tumpuan Taehyung pada kerah bajunya terlepas. Mencoba berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Taehyung, menyentaknya. "Lalu apa maumu, Berengsek?! Kau lagi-lagi menjadikanku pihak yang salah dan mengalah! Menjauh dariku dan berhenti mengenaliku, begitu?!" Teriakan Jimin akan membuat keluarganya datang andai saja mereka tidak sedang menghabiskan waktu libur di luar rumah. Suaranya hampir pecah, mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. "Kau itu milikku! Berhenti menjauh, Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung bangkit, mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga terlentang dan duduk di perutnya. Memberikan sebuah pukulan telak lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu, air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah Jimin di bawahnya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan senior kesayanganmu, Jimin. Kau yang salah." Taehyung hancur, lagi-lagi kalimatnya sendiri yang menghancurkannya hingga menyerpih. Membutuhkan Jimin begitu payah untuk memperbaikinya. "Jika itu posisimu, harusnya kau bisa menjaga perasaan Yoongi, menjaga perasaanku ... dan menjaga perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa terus mengejarku ketika aku ingin menjauh, aku tidak mau jika kekasihmu sampai memandangku sebagai personal yang jelek. Posisimu yang salah, Jimin."

Tangan Jimin terulur, menarik tengkuk Taehyung mendekat tanpa perlawanan. "Aku ingin kau egois, Taehyung, katakan jika kau tidak mau aku dengan Yoongi- _hyung_." Dahi mereka bertemu, Jimin mendapati pipinya basah sebab Taehyung meneteskan air matanya dalam bungkam. Perlahan Jimin menutup matanya, menarik Taehyung lebih dekat dan mencium bibirnya teramat intim. Menjilatnya hati-hati, merasa bersalah karena di sela ciumannya terasa rasa karat darah dari hantaman sebelumnya. Lantas bibir keduanya terpisah dengan suara kecupan yang menyenangkan. "Jadilah egois, aku ingin kau menahanku setiap aku berlari ke ruangan klub musik. Aku ingin kau sadar—keberadaanmu jauh lebih penting dari Yoongi - _hyung_."

Lidah Taehyung menjilat sudut bibir Jimin yang sobek, menyelip masuk begitu mudah dan memberikan Jimin segala yang diinginkannya. Menarik napas terkesiap setiap kali Jimin mengelus pinggangnya lembut. "Aku egois, jadi aku tidak mau kau dengan Yoongi." Taehyung dapat mendengar tawa terhibur Jimin yang rendah sebelum tengkuknya kembali dibawa mendekat dan bibir mereka bertemu. Keduanya sama-sama merindukan satu sama lain.

Jimin membalik posisinya, menjadikan Taehyung terlentang di bawahnya kemudian memeluknya beberapa saat. Menyesap aroma Taehyung yang sama dengan aroma tubuhnya, karena temannya itu menggunakan kamar mandi dan perlengkapan miliknya. "Terima kasih," bisiknya, mengecup telinga Taehyung yang memerah dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ketika dengan Yoongi, kau memasuki atau dimasuki, Jim?" Taehyung separuh tertawa ketika menanyakannya. Memeluk Jimin erat ketika tubuhnya diangkat dan dibaringkan perlahan di atas ranjang. Jimin merangkak di atas tubuh Taehyung, dirinya tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang meletup-letup senang. "Aku ingin tahu."

Jimin menutup lisan Taehyung, memintanya untuk diam setelah menjawab, "Kau akan kaget, aku tidak pernah." Kekehan lolos dari bibir Jimin. Tangannya cekatan membuka seluruh kancing dari kemeja Taehyung dan membuang pakaian Taehyung ke sudut ruangan. Bibirnya mengecup setiap lebam di tubuh Taehyung, mendadak merasa bersalah. "Apa ini sakit?"

"Iya, Bajingan." Taehyung menjawab terengah, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya meremas helai rambut Jimin. "Itu sakit."

"Aku minta maaf."

Taehyung tidak berbohong soal Jimin berani merusaknya kemudian meperbaiki Taehyung dengan tangannya sendiri. Bajingan yang berlagak menjadi pahlawan di akhir. Namun Taehyung memutar sisa pikirannya, mengagumi cara Jimin mempelakukannya dengan lembut dan menyesal pada setiap luka baru yang dibuatnya. Padahal tubuh Jimin terluka paling tidak sama parahnya dengan Taehyung. Bahkan pelipis Jimin sempat dialiri darah, tipis sekali.

Jimin membuka seluruh pakaiannya tanpa menyisakan barang sehelai sebelum membuka celana Taehyung tergesa-gesa. Bibirnya menarik ciuman pendek-pendek di garis rahang Taehyung sementara beberapa jemarinya bergerak serampangan pada belahan bokong Taehyung. Napas mereka yang memburu bersahutan dengan panas yang bergumul dan membuat tubuh mereka berkeringat bukan main.

Mendadak Taehyung menarik rambut Jimin, mencium bibir pemuda di atasnya itu lama sekali sebelum Jimin benar-benar masuk. Dan ketika mata keduanya terbuka setelah bibir terpisah, Taehyung berbisik serak, "Buka matamu dan lihat aku." Cengkeramannya begitu kuat dan frustasi. "Jangan bayangkan orang lain dan cukup lihat aku. Aku yang ada di bawahmu, meneriakkan namamu, menelanmu. Jangan kau berani-berani menutup matamu atau akan kutukar posisi kita dan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan."

Jimin terkekeh. "Iya, _Sayang_ , iya."

Kemudian keduanya bergerak dalam tempo yang teratur. Menjadikan segala yang telah terjadi sebagai cambuk agar keduanya segera paham perasaan masing masing, hati dan pikiran masing-masing yang mengejar satu sama lain ketika jarak tiba-tiba menjadi spasi. Mereka hanya terlalu naif untuk mengakui perasaan mereka, hanya berlagak sombong dan bisa hidup baik-baik saja tanpa kebersamaan yang terenggut begitu saja.

Pada akhirnya sadar benar, karena tidak segala yang dikejar adalah yang terbaik, yang mampu memahami dan mendatangkan kebahagiaan tanpa akhir seperti mimpi. Sebab yang paling dekat dan mendengar segala curahan adalah yang paling mengerti dan merasa paling kehilangan ketika salah satunya pergi. Menunggu pengakuan dibanding harus mengucap langsung dan membuat segalanya mudah.

Mendambakan akhir bahagia walau sebelumnya ditempa luar biasa.

Jimin menyingkirkan rambut basah dari dahi Taehyung yang berkeringat. Lantas mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang. "Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Keparat, kau tak akan mengakui perasaanmu atau bagaimana?" Jimin merengut kesal, menarik lengannya yang Taehyung jadikan sebagai bantalan dan duduk di atas ranjang. Menatap jengkel Taehyung yang tak lama ikut duduk seperti dirinya. "Kau tak akan menjawab?"

Taehyung mendengung, seolah berpikir. "Habisnya kau punya kekasih, _sih_."

"Aku berpikir untuk putus dengan Yoongi- _hyung_."

" _Hm_?" Taehyung tersenyum miring. "Jika ditanya apa alasanmu, kau akan menjawab apa?"

"Ada orang lain yang aku sukai lebih dari aku menyukai Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku yakin dia mengerti. Soalnya dia tidak bebal dan susah mengerti seperti seseorang."

Taehyung memukul kepala Jimin kesal, mengambil seenaknya ponsel Jimin di meja nakas dan mengetikkan beberapa digit angka. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Jimin setelah menghubungi nomor yang ditulisnya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung penuh tanya sampai sambungannya diterima dan sebuah suara yang berat menusuk pendengaran Jimin. Dirinya menatap Taehyung yang tersenyum lebar, masih penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu ayahku, Jim, katakan kau mencintaiku ... baru aku akan bilang aku mencintaimu," ujar Taehyung kurang ajar, mengecup sebelah pipi Jimin yang memerah bukan main. "Kau sendiri yang bilang, jika salah satu dari kita tak bisa menjaga perasaan dan lebih dulu mencintai satu sama lain, harus menghubungi orangtuanya dan mengatakan hal sejujur-jujurnya. _Ah_ , iya, aku suka sekali pada pemuda yang memegang teguh kalimatnya."

Tangan Jimin yang bergetar gugup mencari tangan Taehyung untuk digenggam. "Papanya Taehyung, ini aku, teman sekelasnya Taehyung."

"Siapa namamu?" Taehyung membisik menyebalkan, terkikik pelan pada respons Jimin yang menyenangkannya.

"Aku ... Park Jimin." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. "Begini, anak laki-laki Anda sangat baik dan personalnya menyenangkan. Kami mengenal cukup lama jadi kupikir aku bisa memulai hubungan dengannya, karena," Jimin menelan liurnya gugup, menatap Taehyung ragu dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap. "aku mencintai Kim Taehyung, terima kasih sudah menjadikannya hadir di duniaku. Terima kasih." Dengan terburu Jimin menutup sambungan teleponnya dan melempar ponselnya ke kepala Taehyung dengan tenaga yang tak ditahan.

Taehyung mengaduh kemudian tertawa keras sekali. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jimin!"

Lantas keduanya saling memeluk dan berbagi kebahagiaan.

Jikalau dulu yang mereka bagi hanyalah kesedihan dan topangan ketika rasa sakit menyerbu, maka kini yang mereka bagi di dunia mereka hanyalah kebahagiaan. Taehyung akan menjaga Jimin lebih baik dari bagaimana caranya menjaga Taehyung, tak akan segan menjadi seorang egois kemudian menyeret Jimin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jim, kau bilang cinta hanya akan memperburuk segalanya."

"Aku bohong," jawab Jimin enteng. "Itu supaya kau percaya dan merasa sangat buruk ketika mengejar Jungkook." Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Jika denganku, seburuk apa pun, aku akan memperbaikinya setelah membuatnya dalam kondisi terburuk. Kau percaya?"

"Karena kau bajingan sepanjang masa, Sialan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **END**_

 _Note:_

 _Ehehehe udah bunuh diri terus mampus dan reinkarnasi lagi(?) aku pasti sinting beneran. Oke, ehehehe, terima kasih teruntuk yang sudah membaca sampai akhir:")) Ini VMin yeah, VMin (digaplokin)_


End file.
